


Decima Physical Exam #269

by metabaron



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Drabble, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Science, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fade to Black, I don't think the IRB approved this experiment, Other, Tentacles, ToT: Monster Mash, Trick or Treat: Trick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 11:18:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12556256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metabaron/pseuds/metabaron
Summary: Hilbert tightens the last strap and backs up. Eiffel stares wide-eyed from the cruciform frame."Um," Eiffel says. "Do I really gotta be naked for this one, Doc?"





	Decima Physical Exam #269

**Author's Note:**

  * For [technohumanemulatingmachine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/technohumanemulatingmachine/gifts).



Hilbert tightens the last strap and backs up. Eiffel stares wide-eyed from the cruciform frame.

"Um," Eiffel says. "Do I really gotta be naked for this one, Doc?"

"Yes, Officer Eiffel, you do. We can hardly test your stamina if you're clothed, now can we?"

"Um," Eiffel repeats.

A hidden ceiling panel opens and a leafy shadow falls over Eiffel.

"Now," Hilbert leers, "please describe your experience for me in _exacting_ detail."

A vine drops from the ceiling and strokes Eiffel's face.

A second tendril joins the first and coils around Eiffel's arm. A third wraps around his chest.

"Doooc!"


End file.
